guerra oscura
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: en el año 2032 el universo oscuro lanza un ataca al universo 153 y la ultima esperanza de derrotar a dios oscuro y a sus 7 caballeros, esta en manos del Terry y en un nuevo equipo llamadas Swords of the Night, asi esta guerra de la oscuridad comenzara una vez mas.


**guerra oscura**

introducción.

En el año 2004 la liga de la justicia junto con algunos villanos lograron repeler una invasión de **a** **apokolips** los daños fueron considerable, aun así la liga y sus aliados triunfaron, los detalles no son claros por la declaración de Superman, Darkseid y Lex Lutor desaparecieron en una esfera de luz, lo que ayudo a terminar la batalla, durante 2 años la liga siguió luchando con todo tipo de amenazas y ayudándolo con la reparación de algunas ciudades afectadas por la batalla, en año 2007 una anormalidad desconocida causó un terremoto a nivel planetario, y aunque no hubo víctimas, algo muy raro pasó, en **ciudad Gotham** una gran montaña se alzó de las profundidades de la tierra, los expertos no sabes cómo paso, pero lo que más les preocupa es el mensaje que esta escritor el cual decía : **todos los caminos llevan a la oscuridad** , lo que causó en Batman una investigación más profunda de este misterio llevándolo al límite y por todo el planeta, descubriendo lo que puede ser el origen de la humanidad que desciende de 3 tribus o tal vez 4, de la cual el símbolo lo intriga y lo preocupa ya que es un murciélago.

Con ese descubrimiento se dispuso a encontrar las respuestas para salva el mundo de lo que se estaba acercando una oscuridad como la humanidad no recuerda pero que ya los visitó y la destrucción los amenazaba, en su instigación se alejó de la liga solo pidió ayuda a su familia Nightwings, Batwoman, Batgirl, Robín su hijo de sangré, Red Robín aunque se mantiene mucho a la distancia y Capucha roja, mientras más las cosas se complicaban, ya que en **ciudad central** una nueva montaña aparecen así como en **metrópolis, washington dc, chicago, la atlantida, ciudad costera**.

Todas con los mismos escritos solo que murciélago diferentes, lo que le indica a Batman que están relacionadas de algunos modo, pero algo mas está comenzando a pasar en las ciudades y es que muchas personas entran a una locuras asesina lo fuera al gobierno a evacuar esa zonas afectadas y a la batfamilia descubre que hay 4 metales involucrados ya que su resonancia química actúan cómo catalizadores de algo más, pero lo que paso después impresión a Batman que hay un quinto metal que al fusionarse con los otro 4 crearán una puerta a la oscuridad, el seria la llave ya que como sospechaban cada montaña tenía un mensaje ocultó, que alguien quería que él lo descifrara.

Alguien en la oscuridad lo quiere usar para llegar al mundo, pero él quien y porque él le fueron un misterio al caballero de la noche, así que el desvío buscar el quinto metal y destruirlo antes de que fue tarde, sin saber que ya era tarde, el quinto lo tenía una sociedad oculta más antigua que la corte de los búhos, Aun más antigua que vándalo salvaje, ellos ya lo esperaban, aunque la liga se enteró también actuaron tarde, superman y la mujer maravilla intentaron detener a Batman de no ir tras ese culto, pero fue en vano ya que los 3 fueron capturados y Batman se convirtió en la puerta del universo oscuro y de su 7 caballeros oscuros.

Desde ese momento una nueva guerra comenzó, una guerra para la cual la liga no está preparada, perdieron en cada frente, un Centenal de pesadillas oscura atacaban y conquistaban todas comandadas por una versión corrompidas de Batman la mayoría de ellos tienes los poderes de algún miembros de la liga y uno de los titanes, uno tenía la velocidad de flas otro la apariencia de Doomsday pero con el símbolo del murciélago, otro un anillo de oscuridad, otra el poder de controlar el agua y transformar a todos los series del mar que ella corrompía, otro parecía un Batman cyborg, otro un dios de la guerra ya que usaba el cascó de Hares, pero el más peligroso de todos ellos era el ríe siendo una función entre Batman y el joker, con ellos a la cabeza la liga perdería y el llamado dios oscuro triunfaría.

Pero la esperanza llegó del lugar menos esperado ya que en el proyecto **C. A. D.M.U.S** en la división de meta humanos, Amanda waller descubrió uno de los planes de Batman 6 nuevas heroína todo este tiempo enfrenté de su cara todas basada en la clon de súper chica, por hay un problema y es que no tiene conciencia no tiene alma, solo eso garantizaría su máximo poder, así que en una misión desesperada la liga fue a rescatar a superman y a la mujer maravilla, la misión tuvo existo pero perdieron a 2 amigos aserró y a flas, ya en el escondite se iniciaría una copia de conciencia Diana y otras heroínas dejaría que se copiarán sus conciencias para dar un alma a estas 6 nuevas heroínas.

pero Diana sintió que no sería sufriente así que haciéndose una herida en su mano derecha vertió parte de su sangre a estas 6 nuevas aliadas ya tiene propiedades divinas les daría más fuerza de vida que les hace falta, pero nada es tan fácil ya que superman se fue a intentar salvar a Batman pero eso fue un erró, ya que los caballeros oscuros constaban con eso al entrar a sus dominios superman fue usado como batería para acelerar la llegada del dios oscuro Barvatos, con su amó en el mundo de luz el escondite de la liga y sus aliados fue atacado, por fortuna las nuevas aliadas ya podían pensar por su propia cuanta así como luchar, siendo de gran ayuda a la evacuación de los civiles e inocentes.

Pero sin una base la liga estaba por perder, hasta que de la familia de Batman recibió un mensaje, el cual decir que hay una forma de ganar la guerra con el llamado **metal X** que esta en 3 lugares distintos de su universo, el mensaje también tenía las coordenadas del metal, pero las dudas rondaban en la liga que bien puede ser una trampa pero no hay tiempo ya que Barvatos y sus caballeros están listos para iniciar su plan.

así que pese al temor de caer en otra trampa la liga fue a los lugares señalados, con algo de ayuda de las corporaciones de linternas verdes y azul lograron llegar a los mundos al mismo tiempo llevar a todos los inocentes algún planeta seguro , para ir a los lugares señalados, con más de un obstáculos encontraron el metal X para ir a un mundo en el cual esperaban estar seguros ya que la tierra ya no era segura, pero solo tiene unas cuantas piezas y no son suficientes para hacer un arma y menos una armadura, pero eso no fue lo malo si que los caballeros oscuros los atacaron para obtener el metal ya que sabían que el Batman de ese universo escaparían y que trataría de comunicarse con sus aliados, así que los atacaron en el planeta fris que es donde la liga está con las piezas obtenidas, el ataque fue brutal muchos aliados fueron capturados y otros más eliminados.

pero 2 milagros sucedieron la liga logra escapar con sus aliados, ya que una luz cubríos a los miembros que más posibilidades tenían para luchar otro día y de energía extraña el planeta fue partido en 2 el ejercito del Barvatos quedo de un lado y la liga y sus aliados del otro, las cosas se pusieron más rara cuando la mitad en la que la liga esta, se alejo de la otra mitad como si alguien los hubiera empujado, pero no había tiempo para las preguntas ya que los caballeros oscuros obtuvieron algo del **metal X** pero la liga tiene aun la mayoría.

antes que la liga pensara en un buen plan, un ejército aparecieron de la nada estos seres se asían llamar los guardianes de luz, que llegaron para ayudar a la liga contra esta invasión del universo oscuro, en especial porque la corriente de energía oscura bajo su intensidad, renovando la esperanza de la liga que Batman y Superman lograron escapar, pero también haciendo la pregunta de donde están y por qué no se han reunió con ellos.

por desgracia no hay tiempo para más preguntas, Barvatos y sus caballeros ya estar terminando su plan de destrucción, ya que muchos planetas están cayendo dentro de la oscuridad, así que se creo un desesperado plan para terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas, el plan consistía en detonar una bomba creado con el **metal X** y algunas semillas de vida de sus aliados, en el centro de la oscuridad.

lo que no será nada fácil ya que están seguros de que los están esperando con todo su poder, aun así y con el miedo la liga regreso a la tierra con todos sus aliados comenzando la última batalla por el destino de todos el universo, mientras los guardianes de luz junto los linternas verdes y azules restantes se ocuparon de la mayoría del ejercito del universo Oscuro y con muchas complicaciones de los caballeros oscuros solo que estos fueron mucho mas difíciles de combatir, mientras la mujer maravilla, las 6 nuevas heroínas que se asían llamar las amazonas de hierro, y la chica halcón fueron al centro de la montaña que está en ciudad Gótica, que a su vez es el centro de toda esa oscuridad.

el único detalle con el que no contaron era que la montaña tuviera un guardián, un dragón con la apariencia de un murciélago vampiro, el cual no tardo en atacar al grupo asiendo que las amazonas de hierro se quedaran a enfrentarlo dando un poco más de tiempo a las demás, pero el mayor problema era Barvatos ya que por recomendación de su caballero favorito fue tras el grupo y no tardo nada en encontrar a Diana y Shayera antes de que atacara a las heroínas otro milagro apareció ya que Quetzalcoatl la serpiente emplumada apareció de la nada comenzando a atacar a Barvatos.

lo que las heroínas aprovechan para continuar con su camino derrotando a algunos demonios menores Diana y Shayera llegaron a su meta el centro del universo oscuro lo que una vez fue la forja de universos, a lo que las heroínas no tararon en activar la bomba, pero una voz llamo la atención de la mujer maravilla la cual le susurraba que se metiera ya que dentro encontraría mas de lo que parece imaginaba, así con el valor que la caracteriza Diana se metió con la bomba, no sin antes amarrase una parte del lazo de la verdad y darle el otro extremó a Shayera para no perderse en el camino de regreso.

en la superficie las cosas no van nada bien los ejércitos de los guardianes de luz están siendo destrozados por los ejércitos oscuros y sus 7 lideres, que ya casi tiene doblegado a la liga así los linternas verdes azules, los titanes las amazonas de hierro y Quetzalcoatl, en eso la explosión se escucho pero al ver que no paso nada muchos perdieron la esperanza, pero en uso una luz se leve de la oscuridad, la luz es tan intensa que muchos soldados oscuros se cubren los ojos otro salen corriendo alegándose de la luz, para la liga y todos sus aliados la luz es mas que esperanza al ver a la trinidad y chica halcón con armaduras blancas que brillan de un color celeste con rayos de luz dorada y plateado, y junto a ellos rodeándolos todo un ejército de bestias celestiales que en vez de pelaje o escamas tiene galaxias cubriendo sus cuerpos.

aunque en Barvatos hay una mirada de molestia no les toma importancia ya que con esta simple palabras afirma su victoria: **TODOS LOS CAMINOS LLEVAN A LA OSCURIDAD** , con eso dicho la batalla continuo, solo que esta vez es mucho mas pareja ya que la trinidad les lanza a sus aliados unos trozos del **metal X** que les dan armaduras como las de las trinidad, pero a los soldados de los guardianes de la luz el efecto es diferente a ellos les da armas mucho más poderosa pero el cambio más notable es en las amazonas de hierro ya que obtuvieron nuevos poderes.

al principio solo tenía fuerza y velocidad aumentadas un poco de la fortaleza de la muestra que se uso para crearlas, pero ahora tienes más poderes gracias el **metal X** y la adaptación de la última batalla, una todo la capacidad de crear su propia fuerza de velocidad y anular la corriente corrompida que usa Batman: Red Death, otra tiene el poder de crear la luz con la fuerza de dar vida y sanar pareciéndose a una linterna blanca solo que luz sale de su interior siendo capaz de hacerle frente al Batman: The Dawnbreaker, una parece tener la fuerza de superman así como su vuelo y su visón de calor pero lo que más la distingue es que puede adsorber los metales o los minerales con la que la atacan devolviendo el golpe con 10000 de fuerza siendo la que ayuda contra el Batman: The Devastator , una puede crear todo tipo de diamantes de su cuerpo con los cuales puede controlar o destruir todo tipo de maquinas y también puede darles toda las formas que quiera hasta cubrió su cuerpo con ellos mismos e inicia una batalla contra Batman: The Murder Machine, una puede controlar el agua y crearla de la nada hasta puede limpiarla de toda corrupción oscura que Batman: The Drowned que haya creado con anterioridad, y la última tuvo un grandes poder metales así como todos los conocimientos de la diosa Atenea siendo la que desafía al Batman: The Merciless, ayudando a cada integrantes de la liga contra los caballeros oscuros.

excepto con el Batman que ríe ya que el Batman de la liga fue su oponente, su batalla es la más pareja de todas ya que los 2 se están causando la misma cantidad de heridas, pero en un movimiento que Batman no aria el que ríe tomo la ventaja, ya que de sus traje tomo un pistola dándole a Batman un tiro en el abdomen , cuando el que ríe está a punto de darle el tiro de gracias la Batfamila interviene y se unieron a su padre a la batalla contra esta caballero oscuro, lo que la liga y todos sus aliados no notan es que cada victoria que tiene le dan más poder a Quetzalcoatl ahora es camas de causar verdadero daño a Barvatos, así como las bestias que la trinidad invoco, pero eso no es lo que lo está molestando si no que sus caballeros están siendo sometidos por culpa de unas niñas, y su favorito esta tan distraídos con la Batfimlia que no puede iniciar el plan de respaldo.

Aunque también la Batfamilia esta distraída el que ríe, a lo que Barvatoz intento aprovechar para destruirlo al caballero de la noches de la liga, pero su ataque fallo ya que Catwoman intercepto el ataque salvando a su Batman de una muerte segura, para cuando la Batfamilia ya fue tarde y el que ríe solo se burló del sacrificio de la ladrona lo que proco un aumentó en la intensidad de los ataques del caballero de la noche, aunque Barvatos tuvo algo de placer por lo que hizo también se distrajo lo que Quetzalcoatl aprovechó para atacarlo, mientras el resto de la liga de la justicia ya tiene bajo control a al de los caballero oscuros excepto al que ríe solo lo pudieron atrapar con otro sacrificio solo que esta vez fue del hombre halcón que por solo un segundo logo distraer la atención del el que ríe de la Batfamilia y gracias a eso los caballero oscuros fueron capturados, aunque eso no quita la perdida de otro aliado y amigo.

Con Barvatos fue mucho más complicado ya su poder aún es mayor a lo que se esperaba por fortuna la serpiente emplumada usó la fuerza de las amazonas de hierro junto con las energía de toda la liga y el ejército para crear un selló con la trinidad en el centro del mismo, con ese último ataque se logro apresarlo y regresar lo al universo oscuro, con el encierro del oscuro el universo podrí regresar a los universos llenos de luz y vida, con la fuerza del **metal** **X** bañado con la luz de la serpiente emplumada los miembros principales de la liga lograron subir su universo y reparar todos los daños provocados por esta guerra, pero muchas vidas no se pudieron recuperar entre ellas la de buenos amigos.

Hubo una celebración tras los funerales de todo los caídos, para luego condenar a los caballero oscuros, con la magia del Doctor destino Zantana Raven john constantine Etrigan el Demonio y Jinx fueron encerrados bajo tierra en una celda de aserró piedra y diamantes todo cubriéndolos a miles de quilómetros bajo el subsuelo así nadie los verá nuevamente, y los pocos de sus ejércitos que no regresaron al multiverso oscuro fueron encerrados en una isla siendo vigilados por varias amazonas, y los guardianes regresarán a su dimensión de origen hasta que sean necesario otra vez pero un pequeño ejército se quedó para vigilar la situación por órdenes de Quetzalcoatl y lo que se puede decir una diosa de la destrucción.

con las amazonas de hierro se les dieron varias opciones de vivir en la **isla Temiscira,** ser parte de la liga de la justicia o renunciar a sus poderes y vivir como personas normales, ya respuesta que dieron no sorprendió a nadie ya que querrían viví en paz sin más batallas con la magia de Quetzalcoatl y los demás hechiceros ser crearon sueros que les quitarían sus poderes así las 6 nuevas almas tendría su libertad ya que sentían que no eran nada más que armas, durante los días de paz y recuperación emocional la trinidad nunca hablaron o le dijeron a la liga lo que vieron en la forja de universos.

las visiones que tuvo la trinidad en ese lugar ya que solo les crearon muchas dudas de lo vieron, realidades universos y una revelación escalofriante Barvatos era un general un dios oscuro caído en deshonra, ya que había alguien mucho peor que el en las imágenes que vieron el ser que tenía la forma de un dragón humanoide de color negro, más negro que la noche y que cualquier cosa existente, sus ojos brillaban de intenso color rojo, que resplandecían como llamas del mismo infierno, era de complexión delgada, tenía sus brazos muy largos, así como una poderosa y larga cola que terminaban con una punta que asemejaba al filo de una espada, así como un par de poderosas alas y un par de cuernos que se erguían hacia atrás, en cada mano tenía 3 filosas garras con una más en el centro de su palma y finalmente, sobresaliendo de su muñecas, un par de filosas guadañas.

solo que no pudieron retener el nombre en sus mentes solo los títulos de bestia del mal y rey de las tinieblas, y eso los preocupada en silencio para que nadie se preocupara mas y orando con nunca verlo de deferente ya que puede significar la destrucción de todo lo existente, para Batman hubo una cosa claro de todo esto y era que el general se rebeló contra su amo infernal eso fue lo único claro ya que no puede ver las razones, los años siguieron y la liga como el mundo tuvo sus cambios entre ellos el avance de la tecnología y el olvido gradual de la llamada guerra oscura, algunas personas tratan de olvidar la pesadilla que vivieron otras intentan aprender lo que pueden del llamado metal 9 ya que era lo que más usaban los ejércitos oscuros.

pero la liga nunca olvido por respecto a todos los amigos que perdieron, tanto así para crear un salón especial en su nueva base en la tierra llamada **el salón de la justicia,** y muchos de los nuevos reclutas son muy prometedores de entre los cuales destacan Nightwings, Batwoman, Batwings Aqualat, chica flash que es la hija mayor de flash, Dragón blanco un soldado de los guardianes de luz, una nueva versión de Tornado rojo, y Wonder girl ya que Wonder woman se tuvo que retirar a **Temiscira,** para ser coronada reina ya que Hipolita no podrá seguir con la corona, aunque una noticia fue triste también hubo una cosa buena ya que Diana espera a un bebe muchos se imaginan al padre y otros solo apuestan de quien de los 2 dio ese paso.

y no fue la única ya que Superman y su esposa tuvieron gemelos perfectamente sanos un niño y una niña, muchos en la liga felicitaron a pareja por sus pequeños, pero no para toda la trinidad son buenas noticias ya que para Batman las cosas están cambiando y no para bien gracias a cierto payaso fuera de control, el primero de sus aliados en dejarlo fue Robín, poco después Capucha roja, tras una misión Batwoman fue la siguiente, poco después Batgril por una herida que casi la deja paralitica y para seguir el camino de su padre, Nightwings fue el penúltimo ya sea por estar casado o por lo mismo de la ultima vez, y el ultimo red Robín por cuestiones de salud mental lo que el joker le hizo aún perdura en su ser.

los caminos que tomaron fueron distintos pero al final llegaron a la misma meta, en cuanto a Bruce siguió con el manto de Batman por unos años mas pero un día por poco pierde la vida y en su debilidad tomo un arma de fuego el mismo tipo que prometió nunca usar, lo que lo fuerzo al retiro dejando a tras muchas cosas como sus amigos en la liga y lo que una vez fue, por 20 año el mando del murciélago se mantuvo enterrado en el pasado hasta que en él 2032 años Gotham un nuevo Batman sea a alzado, con el hombre Terry McGinnis siendo un nuevo aprendiz de Bruce y siendo el que heredo el manto del caballero de la noche.

en el tiempo que a esta activo Terry y con Bruce entrenándolo han hecho un muy buen trabajo y mostrando que hacen un buen equipo, y es aquí donde la historia comienza mas precisamente en la **isla de la muerte** siendo el nombre que se le dio la prisión de los restos del ejercito oscuros, ya que por 30 años sean mantenido inertes por todos este tiempo, pero ahora estas gritando y agitan sus cadenas.

-capitana, tenemos una agitación en las celdas-dijo una de las carceleras muy agitada ya que dio una carrera para dar su noticias.

-¿estás segura?-pregunta la capitana muy seria.

-completamente señora-respondió la carcelera respirando más tranquila.

-manden un mensaje de emergencia a la reina, el momento que mas hemos temido ha llegado-ordeno la capitana.

-si señora-respondió otra guardia, que salió corriendo de la prisión para llevar su mensaje.

fin introducción.


End file.
